The present invention is directed towards a supporting device for a therapy table and, more specifically, an adjustable head rest that can be easily adjusted for individual facial and head shapes to minimize unwanted pressure points when the patient is in the prone or supine positions.
Whether a patient is seeking a luxury massage or doctor recommended physical therapeutic massage, the main goal of the physical therapist or massage technician is the same—maximizing the comfort of the patient. Several advances have been made in the technology of the therapeutic and massage therapy equipment including portable tables, adjustable tables, the introduction of aroma therapy and the overall ambiance of the massage area. However, a technical issue that remains in the industry is maximizing the comfort of the patient without unduly hindering the ability of the therapist to perform his or her tasks with the patient.
One of the biggest technological hurdles is evident in the devices used to support the patient's head. When the patient is in the prone position, the main concern is the application of pressure on certain areas of the face. For example, pressure applied to the sinus areas of the face can create substantial discomfort to the patient by causing sinus drainage or inhibiting the patient's ability to clearly breathe. Identifying a solution to this problem is exasperated by the number of variances that exist in facial structures from one patient to the next. Thus, identifying an optimal configuration for a head rest that can be used for any patient is virtually an impossible task. One technique to address this problem is to utilize a set of head rests that are formed for various common facial structures. This technique is problematic in that it requires the therapist to select and match the appropriate head rest for the patient. In addition, for portable setups, the therapist is required to haul around the set of head rests. Thus, there is a need in the art for a head rest that is suitable for any facial structure and that minimizes unwanted pressure on various facial points.